The long-range goal of this project is to develop a clinical method to enhance peripheral nerve regeneration utilizing electromagnetic fields (EMF). To design a signal that promotes the optimal response in regeneration of peripheral nerves, the applicants will perform both in vitro and in vivo experiments in Phase II of this project. The results of Phase I in vitro studies on a chick embryo dorsal root ganglia (DRG) are encouraging. The applicants were able to obtain a significant increase in the neurite length with one out of three electromagnetic fields tested. In Phase II, they will continue to optimize the electrical parameters in vitro and follow with the functional studies in an animal model. If successful, the project will lead to performing clinical trials after completion of the Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE